Run: Samantha's Story
by obsessive360
Summary: Samantha is with Maddy, Cam, Jacob, and Nessie. Hiding from the Volturi is a lot easier when you know what you doing, right? Well Jacob is thinking about just winging it. Nessie is having temper tantrums and the other 3 are clueless!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sam's POV

I sat in the black Vauxhall Insignia, staring out the window. I was in a strange world. My crush and his twin sister were half vampire, 1/4 wolf, and 1/4 human. His mother was a vampire, and his father was a wolf shape shifter thing. They were all very beautiful. It was sort of a perk for mythical creatures. Just then, Cameron's mother, Renesme Carlie Cullen Black, spoke to me.

"Samantha, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Nessie." I replied,"Just lost in thought, I guess."

"Wouldn't say I'd blame you. I was born in the vampire/wolf world, you were unfairly thrown into this. You also have to deal with our law makers wanting you to join them." Nessie said.

I smiled at her words. She ever so slightly understood my issue.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked.

"So you, Jacob, Cameron, and Maddy can get some sleep." Nessie said.

We stopped in Denver. Julie always said that Maria had taken us there on her way up north to make more vampires, but I guess that I was too young to remember it.

We pulled into the _Fairfield inn and Sweets by Marriott_. Nessie and Jacob got one regular room and two suites. One for her and Jacob, one for me and Maddy, and the regular sized room was for Cameron.

Maddy and I went in and changed into the night clothes we'd packed. We each climbed into our own queen-sized beds and tried to sleep.

It had been a few minutes when Maddy spoke.

"I don't care if you like my brother, Sam." Maddy said.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"It's a special wolf pack thing called imprinting. He found his soul-mate. That would be you. I just hope that one day I'll find my guy." she replied.

"You will Maddy. I just know you will.

"Thanks, Sam. You and I are going to be great sisters one day." Maddy said.

"One day. well good night, Maddy." I said.

"Night, Sam." she replied.

After that, we were both asleep.

A/N: Well that's Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to the sound of a buzzing alarm. Maddy rolled over and slapped it …HARD! It shattered into a million pieces.

"Maddy! Why did you do that?" ,I asked, nervously.

"I didn't remember that I was not at home. My clock was a lot stronger. It was made that way so this wouldn't happen." ,she said.

Just then, Jacob walked in.

"Hey, girls, Ness just asked me to… What in the hell happened, Madelyn!" , he screamed.

"Daddy, quite down! It was an accident! I forgot to control my self when I went to shut it off." , she told him.

"Madelyn Erika Black, what did you do! Mom will freak!" ,hollered an energetic Cameron, from the door.

"Don't even think about telling her, or I will ground you for eternity, so help me god! Now shut up and go buy a new one as fast as you can." ,Jacob said.

"Yes Sir!" , Cameron said running out at top speed.

I just stood there. It had been a few minutes when Cam got back.

"That looks a lot better." ,Jacob said.

"What looks a lot better?" ,Nessie asked, gliding into the room.

We all froze when we heard her voice.

"Nothing, Nessa, nothing." ,Jacob said.

"Why don't I believe you?" , she asked.

I looked over at Maddy, then at Jacob, then, finally, at Cameron. Nessie caught on and looked down at the trashcan next to her.

"Maddy! What have we told you?!" , Nessie said.

"Watch your strength, and NEVER race Great Uncle Emmett in the house." ,Maddy said, solemnly.

"Yes that's true, but I meant the first one." ,Nessie said.

"It was an accident, momma!" ,Maddy said quickly.

"Well, I'll let this one slide, for now." ,Nessie said.

"I didn't do anything, mom." ,Cameron quickly said.

"Your father did though. He'll have to spend the first hour we're back in Forks, at Grandpa Billy's." ,Nessie said.

Jacob looked as pale as Nessie.

"Not my father's house. The other wolves will be all over me!" ,he whined.

"Don't worry, I'll be there too. He invited us to dinner. Well you four at least." ,she remarked.

I smiled at just how worried Jacob was. Wait! I think I copied Masen's powers on accident. This could be bad.

A/N: No we do not own _Twilight_. If we did, there would be a lot more Jasper and Emmett in it. Just sayin'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I kept silent about copying Masen's powers. I didn't know how I did it, but I did. My cell phone went off, and I looked at the number. It was Masen. Or at least I thought it was. **

"**Samantha Lynn, what do you mean you copied his powers?!" ,came Julie's erratic and worried voice.**

"**I don't know how I did it. How did you get Masen's phone?" ,I replied coyly.**

**I heard what sounded like a "**_**CRAP!"**_** ,and a **_**"Sorry, Love." **_

"**Never mind, Julie. I've got to go. Maddy's waiting on me." ,I said. **

**We hung up, and I went to climb into Maddy's Lamborghini Murcielago. As we drove on to Huston, we talked.**

"**She's dating him! I've so been waiting for that chicken to ask her out or at least admit his feelings!" ,Maddy yelled. **

"**Calm down, Sis." ,I told her.**

**She smiled and went back to driving. I reached forward and turned on the radio. The station I put it on was playing the top five 80's hits commercial free. Before I could change it, Bon Jovi's "Livin' on a Prayer was blasting through the car.**

"**Once upon a timeNot so long agoTommy used to work on the docksUnion's been on strikeHe's down on his luck...it's tough, so toughGina works the diner all dayWorking for her man, she brings home her payFor love - for loveShe says: We've got to hold on to what we've got'Cause it doesn't make a differenceIf we make it or notWe've got each other and that's a lotFor love - we'll give it a shotWe're half way thereLivin' on a prayerTake my hand and we'll make it - I swearLivin' on a prayerTommy got his six string in hockNow he's holding in what he usedTo make it talk - so tough, it's toughGina dreams of running awayWhen she cries in the nightTommy whispers: Baby it's okay, somedayWe've got to hold on to what we've got'Cause it doesn't make a differenceIf we make it or notWe've got each other and that's a lotFor love - we'll give it a shotWe're half way thereLivin' on a prayerTake my hand and we'll make it - I swearLivin' on a prayerWe've got to hold on ready or notYou live for the fight when it's all that you've gotWe're half way thereLivin' on a prayerTake my hand and we'll make it - I swearLivin' on a prayer****" ,we sang. **

**Wait, Maddy was singing too? I looked at her.**

"**What, I can't like 80's music?" ,she asked rhetorically.**

**The next song was "It's My Life" , also by Bon Jovi.**

"**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted A silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life **

**This is for the ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky Got to make your own breaks It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life **

**Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way **

**I just want to live while I'm alive It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life!****" ,We sang.**

"**I love Bon Jovi. The coolest 80's music EVER, am I right or am I right!" ,Maddy said.**

**We listened to 80's music for a while, and then she reached over and turned the radio off.**

"**Look, Cam really likes you. In fact, he loves you, and I only know because of us being linked together. The freaky twin thing. He'll tell you soon, and I'll make sure of it." ,Maddy said.**

"**Thanks, Sis. I know you will." ,I told her.**

**The rest of the drive was spent talking about Maddy's world, my life, and Julie and Masen's apparent relationship. When we reached Huston, Maddy walked over to Cam. She started arguing with him. He had obviously lost since he had started walking towards me.**

"**Samantha, I know my sister has told you about everything, so let me just say it. I love you, and I will never leave you. You will always be loved. Weather you love me or not I don't ca…" , his monologue was cut short by my lips. **

**He smiled down at me when we broke the kiss. I smiled back. **

"**Dose that answer your question? I love you, too!" ,I replied.**

"**So she told you everything about us, and that one day, we will be …" ,he tried to say.**

"**Married to each other." ,I finished.**

**He nodded. I nodded in reply. **

"**Sam, let's get started on planning your wedding!" ,Maddy said energetically.**

**I followed her into what was our room. She pulled out tons of magazines and handed a stack to me.**

"**Let's get started." ,she said.**

**A/N: We don't own anything except for what we write as our plotlines. The part in this chapter is a missing scene from JOTR and will be in the 5th**** story called **_**Define Normal? **_**We love you guys. Just keep on reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat with Maddy, going through wedding magazines. We had bonded greatly over this. We were discussing the bridal party, when Nessie walked in.

"Am I interrupting something, girls?" ,she asked us.

"No, mom, we're planning a wedding. Not that any of this is official or anything." ,Maddy replied.

"She knows, now does she?" ,Nessie asked.

"Maddy told me everything she possibly could." ,I said.

"Mind if I help? I do have experience with this stuff." ,Nessie asked.

We moved over to give her room to sit down, and went back to planning. I already picked my colors, dress, flowers, and cake. I was on a roll.

"What about these shoes?" ,I asked Maddy.

"Yes! They'd look great with your dress, and you wouldn't be taller than Cameron." ,she replied.

"Girls, you can't have red roses on the cake and have blue bouquets. It's just not good. The colors clash." ,Nessie pointed out.

"Change the bouquets. It'll be easier that way." ,Maddy said.

We went back to planning to search for red flowers.

"Found them, but I have an ides. Why don't we have a peaceful black and White ceremony, followed by a cool, red, fun reception?" ,I stated.

"That actually sounds like a fun idea. We would need two dresses for the bridal party and you, but I think we can do this." ,Maddy said.

We looked for the red dresses and my party dress.

We found them. I loved them more than the ceremony gowns. Maddy leaned over and turned the radio on. The sound of Tim McGraw filled the room. I saw Nessie blinking tears away.

_You're a beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again._

_Go on take on this whole world_

_But to me you'll always be, my little girl._

"Nessie, are you ok?" ,I asked her.

"Yeah, mom, what's wrong?" ,Maddy asked.

"My dad wrote this for me when I looked about twelve. He sold it years back though." ,Nessie said.

"Grandpa wrote this? I never knew that." ,Maddy said.

"Remember our song, Madds?" ,Nessie asked.

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the Blue Corn Moon, or asked the grinning bobcat why he grins? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains; Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" _,the mother and daughter sang.

I clapped. We all laughed and went back over all our arrangements. What was left after that, décor and one important question.

"So, Samantha, who's your Maid of Honor?"

I as frozen in fear. Who would I choose. One of my sisters? Wait, Maddy was one of my sisters. Maybe I could ask her. But if she said no, who would I choose. Which one, which sister? Oh frostbite! If I pick one of my biological sisters, the other will kill me. How will I do this? Any suggestions?

"Umm, Maddy, would you……?"

A/N: OHHHH! Suspense. As normal, we don't own anything except for what we write as our plotlines.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Yes, Sam, I'll be your Maid of Honor. I wouldn't want you to choose between Julie and Serenity." ,Maddy said.

"Thanks, Sis." ,I replied.

We hugged, and went back to planning.

"Time for reception planning." ,Maddy said.

We had everything, but the food picked out. That was one thing that I wasn't scared about. the wolves would eat anything! When we had picked out dishes based on everyone's favorites, Cameron walked into the room. Maddy looked at Nessie, and they both left. Cam walked closer.

"Samantha, before anything else happens, I do need to know a bit more about you." ,he asked.

"My full name is Samantha Lynn Goldenburg, but you won't find any record of me around the time of my actual birth, because my parents divorced, my mom changed my name. It was Anna-Rose Samantha Dominic. I'm half Russian, and half Italian. Is that enough?" , I replied.

"More than enough, but that's besides the point. Samantha, will you marry me, after everyone thinks we're at least 18?" ,Cam asked.

"Yes, I will. YES!" , I cheered, as he bent down on one knee, and pulled the blue velvet box out of is pocket.

"He opened the box, and took the ring out. Sure it was kind of slow, but it was romantic all the same. He slipped the ring on my finger, and pulled me into a deep kiss.

When we broke apart, I sent him out of the room, so I could hide all of the magazines that contained everything for the wedding. He wouldn't know about what had been picked, until after the wedding was announced. Well, at least that's what I hoped for.

A/N: I own nothing! Sorry it's been a bit of a wait, but I've been busy on other projects.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The five had not even reached their destination when Carlisle had called to tell them it was over. They had arrived to a seemingly empty Goldenburg Manor

"Are you sure that there aren't anymore threats?" Madlyn asked her parents.

"As the sun will rise." replied Jacob.

"You should all be safe, Samantha." Nessie added.

"I don't think anything an get past all twenty-eight of us humans, vampires, and wolves." Cameron assured.

"That makes me feel better." Samantha stated, laughing a little.

Serenity walked into the room and saw Jacob, with Nessie wrapped in his arms, Madelyn sitting on the arm of the couch, and Samantha wrapped in Cameron's arms.

"Anyone care to inform me about what's going o here?" she asked.

"Ummm?" answered the entire room.

Little did they know trouble was just beginning.

"We're kind of engaged.", Sam said in an almost whisper.

"OMG! Me too! Please don't have your wedding in winter, because I already claimed that season.", Serenity replied, her tone changing automatically.

"It's okay. Maddy and I planned everything already. Where's Julie at?", Sam replied, a little put off at her sister's demeanor.

"On a date.", Serenity replied simply.

"Okay. Well, I'm going with Cam, Maddy, Jacob, and Nessie to Jacob's dad's house. See you later, Ren.", Sam said, queuing the other four to get up and walk towards the door.

Samantha sighed as she leaned against Cameron. It felt nice to no longer have to run.

A/N: I own nothing! Sorry it's been a bit of a wait, but I've been busy on other projects.


End file.
